nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame/Credits
PARAMOUNT PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES 20TH CENTURY FOX DREAMWORKS PICTURES UNIVERSAL STUDIOS WARNER BROS. PICTURES and ENSEMBLE STUDIOS Presents a KLASKY CSUPO ENTERTAINMENT AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT and GRACIE FILMS Production NANCY CARTWRIGHT PAMELA HAYDEN DAN CASTELLANETA JULIE KAVNER YEARDLEY SMITH HANK AZARIA HARRY SHEARER TONY JAY BARRY WHITE In J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers Of Notre Dame The Praise of Family's Heart Starring Nancy Cartwright File:Bart Simpson.png|Bart File:Ralph Wiggum.png|Ralph File:Alice Glick-0.png|Mr. Glick File:Wendell Borton.png|Wendell File:Kearney Zzyzwicz.png|Kearney Pamela Hayden File:Jimbo Jones.png|Jimbo File:Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Dan Castellaneta File:Homer Simpson.png|Homer File:Abe Simpson.png|Grampa File:Groundskeeper Willie.png|Willie File:Jackmarley.jpg|Jack Marley File:Mayor Quimby.png|Mayor Quimby File:Simpsons-2.jpg|Fidel Castro File:Melvin Van Horne.png|Sideshow Mel File:Blue-haired lawyer2.png|Blue-haired lawyer Krusty the Clown.png|Krusty Arnie Pye.png|Arnie Pye The Rich Texan.png|Rich Texan Music teacher.jpg|Music teacher Julie Kavner File:Marge Simpson.png|Marge Patty Bouvier1.png|Patty Selma Bouvier.png|Selma Yeardley Smith File:Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Hank Azaria File:Gary Chalmers.png|Chalmers File:Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu File:Comic Book Guy.png|Comic Book Guy File:SeaCaptain.png|Sea Captain File:Tom Brady.png|Tom Brady File:Lou.png|Lou File:Clancy Wiggum.png|Chief Wiggum File:Carl Carlson - shading.png|Carl File:Kirk Van Houten Tapped Out.jpg|Kirk File:Drederick Tatum.png|Tatum File:Brown Teacher.jpg|Brown Teacher File:250px-Marvelous Marvin Hagler.png|Marvin Hagler Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Nick Riviera.png|Rivera Pyro.png|Pyro Rafael.png|Rafael Leopold.png|Leopold Blackbeard.png|Blackbeard Harry Shearer File:Seymour Skinner.png|Skinner File:Ned Flanders.png|Flanders File:Kent Brockman.png|Brockman File:Doctor Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert File:Otto Mann.png|Otto File:Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns File:Waylon Smithers.png|Smithers File:Adolf Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler File:Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. - shading.png|Rev. Lovejoy File:175px-Fireman.png|Fireman File:Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper Beardly Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Tapped Out.png|Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Richard Nixon Tapped out.png|Richard Nixon Lenny Leonard - shading.png|Lenny Marvin Monroe tapped out.png|Monroe Grey Teacher.jpg|Grey teacher New York City police officer.png|Police Officer Boxcar Bob.png|Boxcar Bob Tony Jay File:Mr. Ronald Banner.jpg|Mr. Ronald Banner and Barry White File:Barry White (character).png|Himself Special Guest Voice Steve Pulcinella File:Horst.jpg|Horst Delroy Lindo File:Fritz.jpg|Fritz Mr. Lawrence File:Hans.jpg|Hans and A. Brooks File:Cowboy Bob.jpg|Cowboy Bob File:Brad Goodman.png|Brad Goodman File:Jacques 2.png|Jacques Also Starring Joe Mantegna File:FatTony.png|Fat Tony Marcia Wallace File:Edna Krabappel.png|Krabappel Tress MacNeille File:Dolph Starbeam.png|Dolph File:Agnes Skinner - shading.png|Mrs. Skinner File:Crazycatlady.jpg|Cat Lady File:Bernice Hibbert2.png|Bernice File:Cookie Kwan.png|Cookie Kwan Sandy Petersen File:Sandy Petersen (character).png|Himself Phil Hartman File:200px-Lionel Hutz.png|Lionel Hutz File:200px-Troy McClure.png|Troy McClure Russi Taylor File:Martin Prince.png|Martin Jonathan Dokuchitz and Howard McGillin File:Larry.png|Larry File:Sam.png|Sam E.G. Daily File:Richard3.jpg|Richard Andy Lawrence and Ashley Johnson File:Lewis.png|Lewis File:Janey Tapped Out.png|Janey Doris Grau File:Doris Freedman.png|Lunchlady Doris Maggie Roswell File:Helen Lovejoy.png|Helen Lovejoy Elizabeth Hoover.png|Miss Hoover Luann Van Houten.png|Luann Van Houten and Joseph Fiennes File:The God of Ancestors.jpg|God Featuring Corey Burton File:Kevin (bodyguard).jpg|Kevin Jim Cummings File:Rodney (bodyguard).jpg|Rodney Bill Fagerbakke File:Crothers (bodyguard).jpg|Crothers Clancy Brown File:Simpsons 10 09 C1.jpg|Eddy David A. Cherry File:Colonel McClellan.jpg|McClellan Bryan A. Hehmann File:Milhouse and Kenneth Pottinger as Mailman Friends.png|Pottinger Michael Bell File:Joey (mafia).png|Joey Neil Ross File:Joe the Rogue (mafia).jpg|Joe "The Rogue" Wade Boggs File:HatB - Wade Boggs.png|Himself Ossie Davis File:Florenito Sparkleson.png|Sparkleson Paul Eiding File:JohnnyTightlips.png|Tightlips Ian M. Fischer File:Ian M. Fischer (character).png|Himself Don Fullilove File:Rocky Jones.jpg|Rocky Jeff Goldblum File:Parker.jpg|Parker Vance Hampton File:Vance Hampton (character).jpg|Hampton Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme File:Kevin Holme (character).jpg|Himself File:Jerome K. Jones (character).jpg|Himself George Meyer David Mirkin Reginald Owen File:George Meyer (character).jpg|Himself File:David Mirkin (character).jpg|Himself File:Griff M.jpg|Griff Phil Proctor File:Johnny (Mafia).png|Johnny "The Axe" Jim Reardon Dan Riordan Al Roker Andre Sogliuzzo Dave Thomas File:Jonathan Tallon.jpg|Tallon File:General George Washington.jpg|Washington File:Al Roker.png|Al Roker File:Yes Guy.png|Dr. Moneybanks File:Rex Banner Tapped Out.png|Rex Banner Karl Wiedergott File:Godfather.png|The Godfather David Ogden Stiers File:Hamilton.jpg|Hamilton Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Peter Macon File:Mafia Commander (1).jpg|Mafia Commander #1 File:Mafia Commander (2).jpg|Mafia Commander #2 introducing Frank Welker File:Achillis the horse.png|Achillis File:250px-Tea Biscuit.png|Duncan and David Tomlinson File:teddyroosevelt_give_a_speech_active_1_left_image_1.png|Teddy Roosevelt a Matt Groening Production Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Produced by Don Hahn Produced by Executive Producers Co-Executive Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Supervising Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman John Pomeroy Consulting Producers Kate Boutilier J. Stewart Burns Eryk Casemiro Joel H. Cohen Ian M. Fischer John Frink Vance Hampton Al Jean Rob LaZebnick Tim Long Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss Josh Weinstein Richard Vander Wende Jeff Westbrook Based on the Book "The Sorcerers of Notre Dame" Created by J.R.R. Tolkien Screenplay & Written by Steven Spielberg James L. Brooks Matt Groening Ian M. Fischer David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Al Jean Mike Reiss Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky David Koepp Phil Nibbelink Simon Wells Jeffrey Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Josh Weinstein Simon Wells Director of Photography Janusz Kaminski, B.S.C. Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Supervising Editor John Carnochan, A.C.E. Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Animation Director Mr. Lawrence Creative Consultant Al Hirschfeld Animation Consultants Frank Thomas & Ollie Johnston Songs by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz Score Composed by Alan Menken Supervising Producers Co-Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Co-Directors Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Co-Producers Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Norton Virgien Stephen Hickner Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Associate Producers Joseph A. Boucher Colin A.B.V. Lewis J. Michael Mendel Art Directors David Goetz Gena Kornyshev Artistic Coordinators Randy Fullmer Mark Dindal Editors John Bryant Ellen Keneshea Artistic Supervisors Unit Production Managers Ken Tsumura Zane Weiner Sequence Directors Mike B. Anderson David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Sherm Cohen Greg Daniels Zhenia Delioussine John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Raul Garcia Paul Germain Anastacios Gionis John Holmquist Mike Judge Angelo Laudon Lauren MacMullan Rich Moore Steven Dean Moore Jean Morel Mark Osborne Mark Sinclair Alan Smart Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, Inc. Film Roman Animation Production Supervisors Production Coordinators Rough Draft Animation Stacked Animation Laboratory Story Reel Revision Artists After Effects Artists Production Associates Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders Animation Crew "The Sorcerers of Notre Dame" Story Story Supervisors Ralph Eggleston David P. Kubalak Kevin Holme Joe Ranft Richard Rich Jerome K. Jones Kevin O'Brien Story Artists Brad Ableson Viki Anderson Dale Barnhart Paul Brizzi Brenda Chapman Dean Criswell Timothy A. Deen Jack Eckston Sheddric Fields Joseph D. Gillum Gary Graham Kirk Hanson Chris Hockenberry Daan J. Jippes Brian T. Kindregan Larry Leker Moroni Rob Oliver Matt Pritchard Stephen A. Reis Chris Sanders Chuck Sheetz Toni Vian Kevin White John Achenbach Mark Andrews Ted Berman Barry Caldwell Eric Cleworth Basil Davidovich Zhenia Delioussine Luis Escobar Andrew P. Foster Francis Glebas Lucas Gray Colin Heck Paul "Ray" Indolos Kaan Kaylon Piet Kroon Burny Mattinson Bruce M. Morris Raymond S. Persi Panagiotis Rappas John Rice Stephen Sandoval Bill Schofield David S. Smith Bill Waldman Leon Estrin Bob Anderson Martin Archer Gaetan Brizzi Jim Capobianco Creg Colton Dean DeBlois Graeme Devine Jun Falkenstein Richard Geldreich Ed Gombert Vance Hampton II Matthew Hemby Jonathan J. Jacobson Mark D. Kennedy Todd Kurosawa Steven Dean Moore Floyd Norman Silvia Pompei Fergel Reilly Christian Roman Vitaly Shafirov Jeff Snow Dean Wellins Dave Williams Assistant Story Artists Story Consultants Luke Brookshier C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Sherm Cohen Patchy the Pirate Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky Punch-Up Writers Cody Cameron Randy Cartwright Brenda Chapman Paul Fisher Monica Piper David Regel Will Terrell Conrad Vernon Based on TV Characters Created and Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Original TV Character Designed by Matt Groening Sam Simon Timing Direction Timing Supervisors Chuck Lorre Lee Aronsohn Timing Directors Neil Affleck George Chialtas Eric Daniels Dion A. Hopkins John Kennedy Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels Peter Shin Mark Terrano Patrick Buchanan Ray Claffey Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Bill Keil David Lewis Chea O'Neill Larry Smith Jason Warnesky Glen Wuthrich David A. Cherry Phil Cummings Bryan A. Hehmann Mickey Kawick Mike Kidd Frank Marino John Alexander Reed Steve Socki Paul W. Warzecha Assistant Timing Directors Design Character Design Lead Andreas Deja Ian M. Fischer Graeme Devine Dale Hendrickson Russ Edmonds Marcin Szymanski Visual Development Lead William H. Frake III Stephen Hillenburg Gordon Parks Dan Haskett Kenny Pittenger Leonard Robledo Character Design & Visual Development Scott Alberts Hans Bacher Peter Clarke Peter De Seve Matthew Faughnan Timothy Georgarakis Anastacios Gionis Joe Grant Tom Hester Eric S. Keyes Nancy Kruse Dominique R. Louis Kevin McMullan Aglaia Mortcheva Carlos Ortega Sandy Petersen Jerry Richardson Lou Romano Duane Santos Ralph Sosa Art Stevens Julius Svendsen Greg Tiernan Joseph Wack James Baxter Marek Buchwald Laura L. Corsiglia Alberto Dose Tony Fucile Vance Gerry Darek Gogol August N. Hall John Holmquist Tia W. Kratter David Leary Rick Maki Dusty Monk Kevin M. Newman Phil Ortiz Brad Pollard Stephen Rippy Sharon Ross Matthew Schofield Karen Sparks Charles Tinney Kevin White Sean Applegate Anthony Christov Samuel Crosby Thom Enriquez Joseph Garcia Jean Gillmore Matthew M. Goldman Vance Hampton Alan Kerswell David Krentz Shawn Lohstroh Cam Maloni Ofloda Monstro Sue C. Nichols Frank Pe Tina Price Renzo Rodriguez Justin E. Rouse Richard Sebasts Angelo Starboy J.C. Sutherland Patrick Thomas Konstantin Valov Tanya T. Wilson Sequence Design Luc Desmarchelier Carlos Grangel Seth Engstrom BG Design BG Design Lead BG Designers Background Design and Artists Co'Heads of Background Design Background Artist Supervisors Robyn C. Nason Charles Ragins Background Design Lead Vance Hampton II Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti James Serrano Lance Wilder John Krause Ken Wilder Background Design and Artists Prop Design Prop Design Lead David J. Bettner Tom Kenny Paul D. Bettner Joseph Wack Jefferson R. Weekley Prop Designers Animation Directors Hendel Butoy Nassos Vakalis Rex Grignon Animation BART SIMPSON Animators JIMBO JONES Animators HOMER SIMPSON MARGE SIMPSON Animators LISA SIMPSON Animators BARRY WHITE AND MR. RONALD BANNER Voices Animators HORST, FRITZ, HANS, JOHNNY AND COMIC BOOK GUY Voices of Businessmans Steve Pulcinella Delroy Lindo and Mr. Lawrence Supervising Animator of Businessman Ralph Zondag Animators SKINNER & CHALMERS Voices Animators FLANDERS AND WILLIE Voices Animators APU NAHASAPEEMAPETILON AND GOD OF ANCESTORS Animators CG Animators Steve Goldberg Scott F. Johnston MARLEY, OTTO AND CAPTAIN Voices Animators MILHOUSE VAN HOUTEN Animators SANDY PETERSEN EDDY, LIONEL HUTZ AND TROY McCLURE WIGGUM, LOVEJOY AND MARTIN FAT TONY AND RALPH Voices LENNY & CARL AND BARNEY MAYOR QUIMBY AND SHEPARD SMITH Animators HAMILTON Animators TEDDY ROOSEVELT ACHILLIS THE HORSE KEVIN, RODNEY AND CROTHERS FRAKES, NUMBER ONE AND GEORGE SPRINGFIELD MAFIA Animation Consultants Eric Larson John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Art Department Coordinators Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Jason Plapp Layout Layout Directors Everett Downing Jr. James Tucker Character Layout Artists Brad Ableson Olivier Adam Nelson "Rey" Bohol Roberto Casale Peter J. DeLuca Jeff Dotson Ernie Elicanal David Gardner Mac George Richard Hoppe Dan Johnson Karen A. Keller Ely Lester Doug Marien Charleston Martinez Bob McCrea Saxton Moore John Narcomey Franc Reyes Duane Santos Audrey Stedman Craig Voigt Keith Wilson Elizabeth Ableson Anthony Bell Scott Caple Shawn Cashman Ebren Detablan Heiko Drenkenberg Rick Farmiloe Frederick J. Gardner III Joseph D. Gillum Daniel Hu Cathy Jones Gene Kohler, Jr. Michael Lester Zeke Marks Lorenzo Martinez Emil Mitev Gary Mouri Daniel St. Pierre Ryan Rivette Thomas Shannon Allen Tam Mark Watts Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer C.L. Yuan John Achenbach Ed Bell Mitchell Bernel Wayne Carlisi Fred Craig Jeff Dickson Adam Dykstra Cynthia Jill French Raul Gasataya Jr. Adam Henry Jay Jackson Conor W. Kavanagh Doug Krohn James Marquez Richard L. Toto Manginsay Gerald McAleece III Dusty Monk Jeffrey A. Myers Robert J. St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Aaron Springer Rene Vega Merriwether Williams Assistant Layout Artists Eduardo Acosta James Beihold Craig Clark David Dunnet Joseph Garcia Stan Green K.C. Johnson Mark Koerner Ted Mathot Kevin McMullan Mike Morris Eric Oliver Dominic Polcino James Purdum Stephen Rippy Eddie Rosas Rick Salonga Simon J. Smith Mike Swofford Spyros Tsiounis Franz Vischer Tomihiro Yamaguchi Edwin Aguilar Tibor Belay Fred Cline Ernie Elicanal Louis E. Gonzales Richard Gyger Jen Kamerman Mike Marcantel Leonardo Matsuda Mike Mitchell James O'Brien Kent Osborne Michael Polvani Alex Quintana Jay Robinson Amy Rychlick Kishan Shah Marc Smith Derek Thompson William Tucker Bill Waldman Jordan Young Matthias Bauer Andy Chavez Jarod Daetwiler Gerald "Gerry" Tolenito Galang Jeremy Green Paul "Ray" Indolos Eric Koenig Juan R. Martinez Gary McCarver Frank Molieri Shannon O'Connor Phil Pignotti John Puglisi Thomas E. Richner Jeremy Robinson Fill Marc Sagadraca Richard Shiba Pablo Solis Janice Tolenito Brad Vandergrift Sherilan Weinhart Kathy Zielinski BG Layout Artists James P. Alles Derek Carter Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Mark Ervin Samuel Ho Wayne Ingram Kevin Kelley Larry Miravalles Andrew Overtoom Gang Peng Gerald Clifford Rey Thomas Starnes Danny Taverna Jefferson R. Weekley Glen Wuthrich John M. Berman Paul Castro Peter J. DeLuca Ian M. Fischer Lam Hoang Arlan Jewell Angelo Laudon Jeffrey A. Myers James Parris Johnathan Pyun Chris Rippy David M. Strandquest Kevyn L. Wallace Wallace Williamson Brent M. Bowen Ryan A. Cheetham Randol Eagles Rodel Gravo Lance Hoke Trevor C. Johnson Bong Manese Eduardo Olivares Jimmy Park Alex Que David Rippy Greg Street Jason D. Warnesky Chad Woods Jonathan Zimmerman Scene Planning and Compositing Visual Effects Animation Effects Animation Artists Esmeralda C. Costa John Allan Armstrong Jason Buck Geoff Campbell Jeff Capogreco Frank Churchill John M. Dillon Mark Dindal Andrew Doucette Rick Echevarria Marc Ellis Colbert Fennelly Randy Fullmer Joseph Gilland Craig Hammack Earl A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Jeff Howard Mike Jones Ted C. Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Dan Philips Robert Rios Ryan F. Simmons Ben Snow Cary Sole Philip Vigel Von J. Williams Ryan Woodward Additional Effects Artists Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Technical Animation Technical Directors Matt Baer Andy Cotnam Robert E. King Dan C. Larsen Rick Moser Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Markus Burki Andy Jolliff Lewis Kofsky Andre LeBlanc Jason Plapp Chris Rupp Andy Wheeler Digital Background Paint Computer Gaphics CG Artists Stuart Allan Michael Bean Michael W. Capps Lou Dellarosa Blaine Gibson John Hood Jon Kim Krummell II Sean McDuffie Dale Oliver Benjamin Sakai Paul Slusser Chris Stover David Weitzberg Chuck Williams Alistair Anderson Tom Bean William Clay Rick Echevarria Shay Girard Andrew Jimenez David P. Kubalak Mike Montague Mark Orme Paul Sharpe Sigitas Sniras Trey Taylor Eric Whited Ryan Woodward Kevin Barnhill Miae Kim Ausbrooks Doug Brucks Neil Corbould Ian M. Fischer Marc T. Holmes Don Kim Hock Lian Law Kevin Oakley Jeff Ottinger Dominic Sidoli Brian F. Sousa Bob Wallace Charlie Winter Joe Ybarra Additional CG by FORUM William Arance Harry Eisenstein Brent M. Bowen Steven Fahey Adam Klein Chad Cole Peter Gend Clean-Up Animation Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Jeffrey D. Clark Michael D. McCart John Lasseter Laura Nurillo Pascal Ludowissy Andrew Stanton Animation Clean-Up Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Paul A. Bauman Gordon R. Bellamy Bill Berg Brian Clift Merry Clingen Lou Dellarosa Susan McKinsey-Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Renee Holt Todd Jacobsen Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang-Teague Nancy E. Kniep Lureline Kohler Watana Martinelli Doug E. Ninneman Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Nicole Pascal Jon Peters Alex Quintana Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Kyung S. Shin Richard Smitheman Dave Suding Yevgenia (Jenny) Suzdaltsev Marshall Lee Toomey Helen T. Tse Marianne Tucker Robert Tyler Michael A. Venturini Tran M. Vu Mitchell Walker, Jr. Miri Yoon Stephen Zupkas Checkers Maryanna Aramian Janet Bruce Louie C. Jhocson Denise M. Mitchell Karen S. Paat Carla Washburn William A. Bemiller Gina Evans Jungja Kim-Wolf Jan Naylor Gary G. Shafer Chas C. Simpson Susan Burke Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Helen O'Flynn Mavis E. Shafer Barbara Wiles 2-D Animation Processing David Braden Michael A. McFerren Karen N. China Robert Lizardo Lynnette E. Cullen Robyn L. Roberts Sweet Jimbo Jones' Badasss Song Assistants to the Producers Assistant to the Associate Producers Alison Elliott Savage Studios Ltd. United Plankton Pictures Storyboard Artists Luke Brookshier Sean Charmatz Derek Drymon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Chris Mitchell Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare William Reiss Aaron Springer Marcelo Souza Ennio Torresan Jr. Eric Weise Character Designers Casey Alexander Todd White Sheet Timers Ken Bruce Sean Dempsey Patrick Gleeson Edgar Larrazabal Larry Leichliter Juli Murphy Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Background Painters Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy Clark Nick Jennings Calvin G. Liang Overseas Animation Provided By Akom Production Co. Animators Model Checking Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park Assistant Animation Checking Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Nam Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon Camera Work Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim Scanning Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi Digital Painting Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles France Production Unit Sequence Directors Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Artistic Supervisors Layout Daniel St. Pierre Background Doug Ball Clean-Up Lieve Miessen Special Effects Mike Smith Computer Graphics Imagery Steve Goldberg Production Manager Jean-Luc Florinda Animation Supervisors Nancy Beiman Matias Marcos Stéphane Sainte-Foi Dominique Monfery Animators Jean-Luc Ballester Michael Benet Eric Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Berthier Wolf-Rudiger Bloss Bolhem Bouchiba Sylvain Deboissy Patrick Delage Eric Delbecq Marc Eoche-Duval Bruce Ferriz Thierry Goulard Carole Holliday Holger Leihe Phillippe Le Burn Sergio Pablos Catherine Poulain Jean-Francois Rey Ventura Rodriguez Yoshimichi Tamura Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Key Assistant Supervisors Lieve Miessen Florence Montceau Marc Tosolini Additional Animators Laurnce Adam Pierre Alary Marco Allard Laurent Benhamo Carlos Blanco Valerie Braun Philippe Briones Serge Bussone Christophe Crarbonnel Nivaldo Delmaschio Philippe Fernin Alphonso Gomez Lola Gonzalo Thomas Gravestock Franscisco-Javier Gutierrez Gontran Hoarau Sophia Kolokouri Veronique Langdon Christophe Lautrette Drew Mandigo Gizella Maros Sylvia Muller Philippe Rejaudry Marivi Rodgriguez Jean Texier Christophe Vergne Frédéric Vervisch Xavier Villez Clean-Up Supervisor Claire Bourdin Clean-Up Artists Pilar Balsalobre Frank Bonay Francisco Javier Espinosa Pedro Granados-Mas Karen Hamrock Maria Angela Iturriza Christine Landes Ludovic Letrun John Lin Samathana Malone Frank Pimenta Olivier Reynal Simon Rodgers Antonella Russo Salvador Simo Busom Sylvaine Terriou Karel Zilliacus Inbetween Supervisor Pierre Girault Inbetweeners Kamal Aitmihoub Ismael Arrais Nicolas Attie Nicolas Baudon Stella Benson Monique Buchens Jose Antonio Cerro Nicole De Bellefroid Thierry Ferrachat Marie-Pierre Gonzalez Heike Hoffmann Bruno Issaly Nicolas Keramidas Isabelle LeLubre Philippe Malka Brian Malone Olivier Martigne Benoit Meurzec Ana Maria Pagan Patrick Porcher Pierre Seurin Phirum Sou Jose Antonio Williameriel Effects Animation Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Effects Animators Thierry Chaffoin Rosanna Lyons Jeff Topping Serge Verny Effects Clean-Up Ahmed Aksas Claude Bony Lynette Charters Paul Clare Stephen Deane Jean Deleani David Encinas Anne Gunn-Kelly Joanna Hayden Patrick Lambert Ryan McElhinney Pedro Ramos-Miguel Alan Shannon Jane Smethurst Jon Mikel Udaquiola Christiane Van Der Casseyen Layout Supervisor J. Michael Spooner Layout Artists Olivier Adam Juan Jose Guarnido Ariza Susan Butterworth Mary Margaret Hawley David Kenyon Zoltan Maros Vincent Massy Dassos Petrou Neal Petty Stephane Roux Bob St. Pierre Background Supervisor Christophe Vacher Background Artists Pierre Pavloff Olivier Besson John Boyer Isabelle Clevenot Jean-Paul Fernandez Susan Hackett Dalipagic Dominique Louis Patricia Millereau Joachim Royo Morales 3D Animators Ex Machina Xavier Duval Jérome Gordon Philippe Billon Patrick Pestel Scene Planner Raphaél Vicente The Baer Animation Company Animators Edwin “Wincat” Alcala Richard Baneham John Dillion Ray Huerta Linda Miller Todd Waterman Clean-Up Supervisor Tao Nguyen Key Clean-Up Peter Anderson Aidan Flynn Tom Higgins Norma Klinger C.J. Sarachene Pil Yong Song Justin Whang Inbetweeners Dindo Dinglasan Noe Garcia Vesselin Kamenov Wantana Martinelli Andrew Ramos Lynn Walsh Digital Supervisor Donald Hibbard Digital Artists Barry E. Parker Paul Vallas Warner Bros. Feature Animation Supervising Animators Richard Bazley Ricardo Curtis Wendy Perdue Dave Brewster Tony Fucile Dean Wellins Animation Department Heads & Designers Story Department Barry Caldwell Bob Camp Steven Fonti Stephan Franck Daan Jippes Mark Kausler Henry Mayo Wilbert Plynaar Fergal Reilly Jerry Siergey Moroni Lead Animators Stephan Franck Lennie K. Graves Mike Nguyen Duncan Marjoribanks Animators Richard Baneham Michael Chavez Ruth Daly Ralph Fernan T.J. House Mark Kausler Jae H. Kim Craig R. Maras Frank Molieri Melina Sydney Padua Shane Prigmore Eddie Rosas Andrew Lowell Schmidt Peter Sohn Holger Leihe Craig Valde Jim van der Keyl Michael Venturini Christopher Waugh John D. Williamson David Alan Zaboski Bary John O'Donoghue CGI Animators Richard Baneham David M. Bailey Richard Bazley Brad Booker Adam Dotson Bruce Edwards Mark Farquhar Lennie K. Graves Mike Murphy Henry Sato, Jr. Brian Schindler David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Vincent Truitner Jim van der Keyl Technician Supervisors J.C. Alvarez Tony Bowren Thomas Briggs Chris Christman Kolja Erman Corey Hels Roger Huynh Hiroki Itokazu James Keefer Andy King Michael Leung Sébastien Linage Michael Meckler James Dale Pork Brian Schindler Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Ruben Chavez Fred Cline Ricardo Delgado Hani El-Masri Emil Mitev Jeff Etter Darek Gogol Kevin Johnson Mike Kaluta Ernest Keen Teddy Newton Joel Parod Wilbert Plynaar John Ramirez Harry A. Sabin, Jr. Workbook and Layout Jim Alles Louie Gonzales Karen Hamrock Conor Kavanagh Kate Moo King-Curtis Emil Mitev Felipe Morell Bill Perkins Fergal Reilly Roald M. Roesch Ben Metcalf Vladimir Spasojevic Audrey Stedman Michael Tracy Sherilan Weinhart Jennifer Yuan Layout Assistants & Bluesketch Eric Astadan Irina Goosby Alex McCrae Kenny McGill Francis Lang Ronaldo B. Mercado Craig Voigt Digital Background Artists David Bailey Christopher Brock Chris C. Duncan Gary Eggleston Greg Gibbons Craig Kelly Mary Locatell Jesse Silver Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Clean-up Leads and Keys Eric J. Abjornson Paul A. Bauman Andrew M. Beall Yelena Geodakyan Karenia Kaminski June Myung Nam Jeffrey D. Clark Doug Ninneman Randy Sanchez Robert Tyler Clean-up Assistants, Breakdowners & Inbetweeners Michael Alcouloumre Brian Boylan Greg Checketts J.C. Chen Catherine M. Choi Patrick T. Dailey Guy Donovan Danny Raúl González Miriam Goodman Edward B. Goral Guadalupe Hernandez Ilona Kaba Diane Kim Boowon Lee Myung Miller Shannon O'Connor Rudy Rozales Stan Somers Jenny Suzdaltsev Chiaki Tanaka Norland Téllen Roger Vizard Viorel Voronca Dawn Marie Wells Miri Yoon Chrissie Schweiger Effects Animators John Bermudes John Dillon Marc Ellis Earl A. Hibbert Julian Hynes John MacFarlane Leonard F.W. Green Kathleen Quaife Gary Sole Ryan Woodward Effects Assistants and Inbetweeners Esmeralda C. Acosta Adeboye Saburi Adegbenro, Sr. Stella Arbelaez-Brown Adam Kristopher Blaser Greg Navarro Bumatay Felipe Cerdán Jesse Cosio Lee Crowe Matthew Freeth Terence Kester Daniel Killen Matthew L. Maners Jorge Hiram Ramos Maxemin Rolando B. Mercado Rodd D. Miller Anthony Hiroyuki Nagatsuka Robert Rios Mary J. Sheridan Chris Torey Jeffrey Tse Von J. Williams Digital Effects Animators and Artists Miae Kim Ausbrooks James Bentley Damon Robert Crowe Geoff Darwin Rick Echevarria Robert E. King Eric Jon Kurland Bob Lyss Mike Murphy Kevin Oakley Colin Sittig David Earl Smith Glenn Storm Richard Turner Ryan Woodward Animation Editorial Assistant Production Managers Lori A. Arntzen Leslie Barker Mary Bills Jackie Blaisdell Katherine Cullano Concepcion Jode Craig Liza Benaye Dodson Dustin Ellis Leif Green Maria R. Guerra Kevin Holden Di LaFlam Gabriel Lara Kathy Moore Chad Ojendyk Joan Peter Roxy Steven Freddie Vaziri Lizbeth A. Velasco Helen Vuong Sunny Ye Kathleen M. Zuelch Sharon K. O'Neill Scene Planners & Final Scene Planners Gina Bradley Anthony C. Cianciolo, Jr. Karen Hansen Andrew Jimenez George (Bingo) Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Penelope G. Sevier Color Compositing Susan Burke Daryl Carstensen Charlotte Clark-Pitts Katie Gray Louie C. Jhocson Pam Kleyman Laura Craig Edwin S. Shortess Kathy St. Germain Nick Yates Scanners James Alejandro Eric Schneider David E. Bonnell Don Shump Darrin Drew Color Modelists, Paint Mark-up & Registration Artists Renee Ilsa Alcazar Martine Claver Olga Tarin Duff Staci Gleed Melody Hughes Stevan A. King Dawn Knight Devon P. Oddone Gale A. Raleigh Helga B. Vanden Berge Janet M. Zoll Digital Cel Painters Kathy Baur Nancy Bihary-Fiske Kim Bowen Nance Finley Annette Leavitt Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight David M. Nimitz Fabio Novais Kristian Roberts Sheryl Ann Smith Susan Lee So Alice M. Solis-Mercado Dirk Von Besser Susan Wileman-Edwards Lee Wood ACME Digital Specialists Benjamin Berkman Bonnie Blough Marisha Noroski Claire Williams Denise A. Link Technology George Aluzzi Bill Baggelaar Justin Balch Karen Bruner Steve Chen Alan J. Hagge Keith Teruo Kobata Hector A. Martinez Rarndall Muir Alex Neymark Lem Davis Alexis Pierre Michael K. Purvis Arjun Ramamurthy Oliver Unter Ecker David F. Wolf Klasky Csupo, Inc. Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists Character Designers Background Designers Prop Designers Additional Designs Character Layout Supervisor Andrei Svislotski Character Layout Artists Background Layout Supervisors Mark Marren Panagiotis Rappas Spyros Tsiounis Assistant Background Layout Supervisor John Woo Background Layout Artists Young Baek Marco Cinello Paul Gil Ki Suk Lee Jae Heung Ryu John Yee William Roger B. Bon Carol Delmindo Datuin Fides Gutierrez Willie Martinez Renato "Joey" Otacan Amado Sangalang Paul Castro Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Bela Kerek Larry Miravalles Leo Quintua Poe Tan Animation Timing Additional Animation Timing Richard Kim Track Reading Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Head Checker Diane Matranga Checkers Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Lead Technical Directors Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Gabriel Calderon Beth S. Morris Konstantin Promokhov Olga Rozovskaya Digital Background Painters Digital Painters Sam Ades Mike Giles Shawn Ahn Lee Devala Marshall Fabio Novias CGI Conceptual Designer Dale Herigstad CGI Animators Alisa L. Klein Mark Lefitz Jim Ovelmen Joe Tseung Dot The i Productions Live Action Production Crew Chief Lighting Technician Frank Williams Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Tom W. Butler Costume Supervisor Donna Marcione Pollack Still Photography Ben Glass Set Production Assistants Nathan Earley Carlos R. Betancourt Jacob Esquivel Studio Teachers Judy Brown Laura Gray Craft Service Chance Tossone Toy Performers & Puppeters Jack Tate Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company IN MEMORY OF MR. RONALD BANNER Editorial Sound Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Gary Rydstrom Anna Behlmer Tim Chau Tom Johnson Production ADR Loop Group Carlos Alazraqui Catherine Cavadini Robin Atkin Downes Jess Harnell David Kaye Joel McCrary Patrick Pinney Audrey Wasilewski Charlie Adler Robert Clothworthy Sally Dworsky Richard Horvitz Daamen J. Krall Richard McGonagle Phil Proctor Claudette Wells Doug Burch David Cowgill Kyle Hebert Barbara Iley Susan McBride Mark Moseley James Arnold Taylor Paul Winchell Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Paramount Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Nickelodeon Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Ensemble Studios (Dallas, TX) Klasky Csupo, Inc. (Los Angeles, CA) Film Roman (Woodland Hills, CA) Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County, California Post Production Casting by Jane Feinberg, C.S.A. & Mike Fenton, C.S.A. Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Mary Selway Original Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jo Beck, (Associate) Voice Directors & Casting Associates Charlie Adler Paul Demeyer Norton Virgien Cast (In Order of Appearances) "Sweet Jimbo Jones' Badass Song" Cast Additional Voices Jack Angel Don Barclay Greg Berg Mary Kay Bergman Albert Brooks Liz Calloway David A. Cherry Aria Noelle Curzon Jennifer Darling Tom Dockson Paul Eiding Richard Epcar Bill Farmer Ian M. Fischer David Friedman Brian George Jennifer Hale Pamela Hayden James Horan Jerome K. Jones Julie Kavner Michael Lindsay Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Reginald Owen Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Mike Reiss Alex Rocco Richard Sakai Mike Scully Lloyd Sherr Kath Soucie Leonard Stone Russi Taylor Dave Thomas David Tomlinson Jackie Ward Karl Wiedergott Wally Wingert Hank Azaria Scott Barnes Bob Bergen Wade Boggs Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Philip Clarke Ossie Davis Debi Derryberry Jonathan Dokuchitz Jeannie Elias John Evanson Keith Ferguson Merwin Foard Don Fullilove Jeff Goldblum Vance Hampton Bryan A. Hehmann LeBron James Michael Jordan Tom Kenny David Lodge Tress MacNeille Mona Marshall Mickie McGowan Jay Meyer Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Sandy Petersen Jan Rabson Clive Revill Al Roker Peter Samuel Harry Shearer Yeardley Smith Gordon Stanley Guy Stroman Fred Tatasciore Fred Tomei Marcelo Tubert Molly Wasserman Paul Winchell Joan Barber Michael Bell Gregg Berger Don Bradford Corey Burton Dan Castellaneta Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Neil Dickson Richard Doyle Jeff Emerson Tom Fahn Greg Finley Fred Frank Marcia Mitzman Gaven Tony A. Goodman Jo Ann Harris Kevin Holme Al Jean Paul Kandel Alix Korey Jon Lovitz Steve Mackall Scott Martin-Gershin Gene Merlino Haunani Minn Sam Neill Bobbi Page Dave Pottinger Jim Reardon Dan Riordan Maggie Roswell Pamela Segall Bruce C. Shelley André Sogliuzzo David Ogden Stiers John Swartzwelder Robert Tebow Richard Tomei Jon Vitti Frank Welker Paul Winfield Dave Wittenberg Music Songs Parody Written by Songs The Bells of Notre Dame Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay, and Chorus Hellfire Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tony Jay and Chorus Aw, Here It Goes Written and Performed by Coolio courtesy of Tommy Boy Records God Help The Outcasts Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Me Against the World Featuring Dramacydal Written by Tupac Shakur, Soulshock, Karlin, Burt Bacharach, Hal David, Minnie Riperton, Richard Rudolph, and Leon Ware Produced and Arranged by Soulshock and Karlin Performed by 2Pac Background vocals featuring Puff Johnson courtesys of The Work Group and Interscope Records Court of Miracles Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Harry Shearer, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, and Chorus Burning Love Performed by Travis Tritt Composed by Dennis Linde courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Breed Apart Written by Max Cavalera, and Andreas Kisser Performed by Sepultura courtesy of Roadrunner Records That All I Got Is You Written by Dennis Coles, Mary J Blige, R. Diggs Jr., Berry Gordy, Deke Richards, Alphonso Mizell, and Freddie Perren Performed by Ghostface Killah ft. Mary J. Blige courtesy of Razor Sharp and Epic Records All That I Need Is To Be Loved Written and Performed by Moby courtesy of S-Curve Records I Stand Alone Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Harry Shearer We Rubbin Written by Rik Carey and Joe Koo Performed by Baha Men courtesy of V2 Records Raiders March Composed by John Williams The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Andy Lawrence Jam on It Produced by Digger Written by P. Jones, J. Dupri, and M. Cenac Performed by Cardan, ft. Jermaine Dupri courtesy of Penalty Recordings, Inc. and Rhino/Atlantic Recording Corp. The Plagues Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Sherm Cohen and Eryk Casemiro Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White Produced and Arranged by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Sisters of Pain Written by Vince Neil, Jack Blades and Tommy Shaw Performed by Vince Neil courtesy of Elektra Records Mercury Blues Written by K.C. Douglas and Robert Geddins Performed by Alan Jackson courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Born Free Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by Gene Merlino The Simpsons Theme by Danny Elfman End Titles Someday Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White, Isaac Hayes, Travis Tritt, Mark Wills, Jerry Mills and Scott Bigelow Produced and Arranged by Walter Afanasieff One More Night Written by Mark Mancina and Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins, Rob Cavallo, and Hugh Padgham Arranged by Chris Lord Alge Whatever You Imagine Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by E.G. Daily Produced by Keith Thomas Arranged by Chris Thomas I Stand Alone Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Kevin Michael Richardson Produced by Michael Starobin Arranged by Robbie Buchanan The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Andrea Bocelli Produced and Arranged by Kevin McMullan & Stephen Rippy Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records The Special Edition of The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Produced by Don Hahn Executive Producers John Lasseter and Andrew Stanton Art Director Ralph Eggleston Editor Kurtis Kunsak "The Prayer" and "The Plagues" Artistic Supervisors "Special Edition" Artistic Supervisors Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Story Artists Mike B. Anderson Paul Demeyer Todd Kurosawa Brian Pimental Sherm Cohen Luis Escobar Larry Leker Fergel Reilly Chris Sanders Dean DeBlois Brian Kindregan Steven Dean Moore Mark Risley Story Consultant Patchy the Pirate Assistant Story Artists Andy Chavez David P. Smith Igor Kovalyov Lance Kramer Dave Williams Timing Directors Robert Ingram Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels Character Design & Visual Development Animation Background Design Prop Design Character Layout Artists Assistant Layout Artists Conor Kavanagh Gerry Galang Mike Morris James Purdum Joseph Garcia Eric Koening Shannon O'Connor Tom Richner Background Layout Artists John M. Berman Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Paul Castro Rodel Gravo Spyros Tsiounis Ryan A. Cheetham Wayne Ingram Scene Planning & Compositing Visual Effects Animators Visual Effects Assistants Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Technical Directors Digital Background Painters Color Models CG Artists Neil Corbould Sean McDuffie Leonard F.W. Green David Weitzberg Clean-Up Animators Assistants Breakdown Imbetweeners Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Scene Planning Scene Planners S.J. Bleick Annamarie Costa Eric Gervais-Depres Cynthia Goode Mark Henley Ronald L. Jackson David J. Link Scott McCartor Rafaël Vicente Animation Check Animation Checkers Jan Adams Nicolette Bonnell Janette Hulett Denise M. Mitchell Helen O'Flynn Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik Gary G. Shafer Karen Somerville 2D Animation Processing 2D Animation Processors David Braden Jo Ann Breuer Corey Frederickson Robert Lizardo Michael Alan McFerren Richard J. McFerren Stacie K. Reece David J. Rowe Color Models Assistant Supervisor Ann Marie Sorenson Color Model Stylists Maria Dolores Gonzalez Fergus J. Hernandez Debbie Jorgensborg Sylvia Sanchez Penny Coulter Heidi Lin Mahoney Paint Paint Mark-Up Carmen Regina Alvarez Roberta Lee Borchardt Casey Clayton Patricia L. Gold Bonnie A. Ramsey Myrian Ferron Tello Painters Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Joey Calderon Ofra Afuta Calderon Janice M. Caston Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Michael Foley Kent Gordon Debbie Green David Karp Angelika R. Katz Kukhee Lee Deborah Jane Mooneyham Margarito Murillo Karen Lynne Nugent Dolores Pope Rosalinde Praamsma Saskia Raevouri Yolanda Rearick Heidi Woodward Shellhorn Christine Schultz Fumiko Roche Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Christina Elaine Toth Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel Arthur Zaslawski Final Check Final Checkers Caps Compositing California Unit Florida Unit Digital Film Printing Camera / Film Recorder Operations John D. Aardal John Dederian Jennie Kepenek Mouzis Music Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California Dedicated to Sebastian Cabot Mary Kay Bergman Doris Grau David Tomlinson Michael P. Schoenbrun Reginald Owen Al Hirschfeld Animation Special Thanks Denise Sirkot Ken Keeler Herb Marselas Zach Jacquays Chris M. Van Doren Jeff Ruediger Rick Goodman Mark Kirkland Jace Richdale Susie Dietter Utit Choomuang Richard Appel Nelson Shin Jeff N. Brown Mark Sinclair Peter Parisi Alicia Bishop David M. Sterm Wesley Archer Steve Tompkins Erick Tran Paul Wee Billy Ethan Khan Robert Fermier Timothy Ruessler Les Goldman Mike Girard Carlos Baeza Swinton O. Scott III C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc. Special Thanks To Paul Winchell J.R.R. Tolkien Victor Hugo George Lucas, Philip Kaufman, and Steven Spielberg Leonard Maltin Tom Hulce, Kevin Kline and Demi Moore Jeffrey Katzenberg Andrew Adamson & Vicky Jenson Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Tony A. Goodman and Bruce C. Shelley Matthew Nastuk Gregg Eagles Carolyn Omine Tom Gamill Tom Codrick Charles Philippi Larina Jean Adamson Max Pross Filmed on Location in United States, Springfield, Paris, Texas, London, Berlin © 2003 Universal Studios, Inc. All Rights Reserved © 2002 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. All Rights Reserved © 2002 DreamWorks SKG Studios. All Rights Reserved © 2001 Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. All Rights Reserved Animated Universal Logo © 1999 Universal Studios, Inc. © 1996 Paramount Studios, Twenieth Century Fox and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in all territories except United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. © 1996 HCF Hungary Fil Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Paramount Studios, Twenieth Century Fox and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Paramount Studios, Twenieth Century Fox and Nickelodeon Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. Created at Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Released by Twenieth Century Fox Studios Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution DreamWorks Distribution LLC and Warner Bros A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Credits Category:The Simpsons Movie